


Trolling the Troll

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Innovative Use of Seals, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: There wasn’t a lot that could surprise Shikamaru these days, but Shikako always somehow managed to shatter all his expectations.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 43
Kudos: 302
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Trolling the Troll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



Shikamaru was woken up by a loud banging noise in his sister’s bedroom. He leapt out of his bed and was running to her door before he even had the time to think, heart pounding in his chest and a kunai clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Shikako! What--” he trailed off, taking in the sight before him. 

Her room looked as if a tornado had passed through it. The bed was unmade and tons of notebooks, papers, and scrolls littered every single surface of the room, to the point that he couldn’t even distinguish the floor amidst the wreckage. In the middle of it all stood Shikako. Her usually neat hair was disheveled, strands poking out of her braid in all directions. He could count two separate paintbrushes and one pencil tangled up in that mess. Her eyes were darting from one end of the room to another and some ink was smudged on her left cheek. She was still half-dressed in her pyjamas, which at least gave him an approximate timeline on when her maddened frenzy had started. 

The most worrying part, though, was her expression. Usually, when Shikako got mad, she got quiet. Her face went blank even though he knew that she was making and discarding schemes at the speed of light. Right now, she looked like she had gone straight past the angry phase to murderous rage. 

He froze at the doorway as Shikako focused her eyes on him. Her gaze softened a little in recognition, and he finally let out the breath that he’d been holding in. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Shikako gave him a tired half-smile. “Good morning, ‘Maru.” 

Shikamaru pocketed his kunai and made a show of looking around. 

“Morning, Kako. What happened here?” 

It seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as her expression tightened again. He cautiously took a step back.

“I can’t figure out this seal, and I need to make it work!” she huffed, waving her arms frantically. 

“And this couldn’t wait until after breakfast? You don’t usually get this frustrated over seals,” he remarked with a lifted eyebrow. He leaned against the doorway as he finally relaxed fully. If Shikako was in one of her creative moods, then all was alright in the world. (For everyone except her targets, that is.) “What does it do anyway? It doesn’t look like the barrier seals you’ve been working on lately.” 

“It’s a new seal. It was meant to send messages instantly from one location to another. Like a thousand times faster than using messenger hawks kind of instant. The problem is that I received this message,” she gestured at a nondescript blue scroll lying on her bed, “from the future.”

Shikamaru blinked at that. Then he blinked again. _Did he hear that correctly?_

“... From the future?”, he couldn’t quite hide the disbelief in his voice. There wasn’t a lot that could surprise him these days, but Shikako always somehow managed to shatter all his expectations. She would do something so out of left field that he’d be left wondering if maybe the universe had created a box full of surprises, named it Shikako, and then released it upon the world. It was just the kind of thing that might as well happen so far as he was concerned. 

“Yes. And Future-Me is a jerk and pranking me across time, so now I have to figure out this seal to send this back!”

Okay. There was a _lot_ to unpack there. _Only Shikako would use seals to prank herself_ , he thought wryly. _How troublesome._

He carefully made his way to her bed, trying not to step on any documents lest he ignite her rage again, and reached out to inspect the offending scroll. 

It didn’t look any different from the scrolls that he’d seen her use and nothing betrayed its otherworldly origins (or would it be other-timely?). He cautiously pried it open, just enough to make out the first two lines: 

_“Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Getting rickrolled in 2021? More likely than you think. 😇


End file.
